darkness is more amazing with you
by just being aubri 24-7
Summary: loren tate has had a horrible life she has been rapped twice almost died who knows how many she is a criminal and has a kid in foster care and has 2 sisters what happens when she meets a gentle rock star ?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: new day

setting : foster care - cafeteria

loren`s p.o.v

i was sitting in the cafe it was a big white ,blue and gray room it was really old,smelly room and it was right by the bathroom it is so nasty, it smells like pee and wet dog mixed together ,

i was sitting in the old cafeteria in my same seat i always have been sitting in sense dad died at the same table i always have sat at ,with the same old people i always sat with for a very long time ,my younger sister heaven she`s 10 years old , jai`laia she is 10 years old they are both twins jai`laia is just 15 minutes older and there is my 4 year old daughter zaila and yes i just said daughter she was planned but not by me anyways it was horrible some loney toon rapped me with no protection on purpose.

but i love zaila

i was cut short out of my thoughts by (foster care worker )and her annoying talking geez

miss bradly-" um... loren dear are you guys ready your new foster care parents they are so exited to meet you guys" yeah key term NEW i am asighned new parents of the week on my 16 birthday wow this should be a fun day and my daughter is turning 4 yay bitch go fuck your self and as i was about to say something i saw max and katy freaking duran waiting out side for us they had already put our packed bags in their fancy limo i rolled my eyes grabbed my daughter and the twins and we walked out the building to the limo .

the limo drive didn`t take as long and it was a awkward silence flowing through the air soon we took out our bags and walked into their big house hold they showed us our rooms then soon other rooms i figured we could stay a little so i unpacked then helped the little ones with their unpacking i fed them and put them to bed well the twins little zaila wouldn`t budge she refused to go to bed well of course i got it because it was only 7:20 so it was just me and zaila max and katy dropped us off they said they were sorry but i delt with worse being i am a mother with a 4 year old that is stubern she didn`t get that from me. i was once again knocked out of my thoughts by the door someone was knocking on the door i got up from my sitting postion on the ground .

i opened the front door with zaila placed on my hip i looked at who it was and i almost dropped my baby girl it was eddie duran but i forgot he fucking lives here DUH LOREN

eddie-"you must be loren " he stepped in the house and i was about to close the door when i hered the familar voice that i have not heared over six years ago i was stiff as a bored almost when tyler was right in front of me i put zaila down she went to the back i slowly turned to tyler

tyler- "oh nice to see you mommy tate, isin`t carma a bitch today " with his stupid smug look on his stupid face

loren-"what tyler "

tyler- "carma it`s a bitch to you today "

eddie-"i am confused bro what is going on "

tyler-"oh nothing ED we are just reuniting and throwing those old flames away right mommy "

loren-"that is not what we are doing tyler that is the complete oppisite of what this is

tyler - " you have gotten even more skinny all that is left is bone are you still not eating babe wow pathetic " my phone rang making me stiff up because the thing that will make my birthday and zaila`s birthday worse it`s calling me

thanks for reading

aubri out


	2. Chapter 2

recap of chapter 1

i was once again knocked out of my thoughts by the door someone was knocking on the door i got up from my sitting postion on the ground . i opened the front door with zaila placed on my hip i looked at who it was and i almost dropped my baby girl it was eddie duran but i forgot he fucking lives here DUH LOREN

eddie-"you must be loren " he stepped in the house and i was about to close the door when i hered the familar voice that i have not heared over six years ago i was stiff as a bored almost when tyler was right in front of me i put zaila down she went to the back i slowly turned to tyler

tyler- "oh nice to see you mommy tate, isin`t carma a bitch today " with his stupid smug look on his stupid face

loren-"what tyler "

tyler- "carma it`s a bitch to you today "

eddie-"i am confused bro what is going on "

tyler-"oh nothing ED we are just reuniting and throwing those old flames away right mommy "

loren-"that is not what we are doing tyler that is the complete oppisite of what this is

tyler - " you have gotten even more skinny all that is left is bone are you still not eating babe wow pathetic " my phone rang making me stiff up because the thing that will make my birthday and zaila`s birthday worse it`s calling me

chapter 2

eddie`s p.o.v

we were all just sitting there right there in the middle of the living-room in a circle a little bit but i couldn`t help but to look at her amazing shape,body well that is kinda the same thing her long brown hair in a cute bun oh and her tall sexy ass legs she is just amazing every detail about her takes her breathe away wow then i came back to reality because i could see by the look in her eye she was way too uncomfortable for her so i thought i should speak up

eddie- "so how do you guys know each other " no matter what i was gonna get some awnsers out of them

loren- "sorry i would love to catch up with ty ... never mind scratch that i don`t wanna be even in the same contenet with him and plus i am late for practice so i`ll just b waking the girls and we will be on our way "

tyler-"why not let us baby-sit for you "

loren-"do not play dumb with me you know why not " she was real hot when she was angry oh i just feel like ... oh my gosh i need a very cold and long shower after this

tyler-"but still you should skip practice and go out on a date and hang and we will put the little ones to sleep what do you think "

loren- " i said no gosh this the worse birthday ever and i have spent my birthday giving birth in a boys bathroom "

eddie- "why doesnt`sh trust you man "

tyler-"we hit a bump back in the day or something like that "

loren- "yeah or something like that " we all got cut off by zaila running to loren crying. when loren bent to pick up zaila her shirt rose up a little reavilling a huge scar across her back. loren quickily picked up zaila and pulled her shirt down she went to the bag while i wasn`t to far behind her we entered a room her room

loren`s p.o.v

loren-" listen honey mommy has to go to work stay strong if i don`t com back "

eddie - " what ? what do mean if you don`t come back "

loren- "eddie don`t worry about us was there something you wanted "

eddie-" i want some awnsers from you "


	3. Chapter 3

recap of chapter 2

loren-" listen honey mommy has to go to work stay strong if i don`t com back "

eddie - " what ? what do mean if you don`t come back "

loren- "eddie don`t worry about us was there something you wanted "

eddie-" i want some awnsers from you "

~chapter 2~

eddie- "i said i want some awnsers and i want them now loren "

loren-" this is rally nun of your buissness " my phone beeped bringing all my attention to the text it read

**_unkown caller - time is running out for you i hope u can be able safe your self maybe ask th rockstar for the loan there you two seem pretty close_**

eddi-"what is it loren ,hello loren "

loren-" you know what " i bent down i got my bag i ran to the living room i opened the door and there he was phil sanders we hugged for a bit and i could see we had an audiance tyler,eddie and the girlz

phil- "do you have th stuff for colarodo yet " i bent down raffled threw a few things then i finally took out a bag i tossed it to phil he opened it a little and that`s all it took for a big cheesy grin to apear on his face "nice lo you did real good what is it gonna cost me a grand ?

loren-"10 grand each you and col "phil took in a deep then took out a wad of cash out of back pocket and thn he pulled out a jar out of my bag the jar was full of money he unscrewed the top and placed his money inside my jar he screwed the top b ack on and gave me my jar back .

phil-" now that it`s settled are you coming with me to do another job"

loren-"what about your devil princess slash girl friend won`t sh be mad that you kicked her like a bomp in a wall and taking with "

phil- well sh got me caught i almost died because of her and her rich daddy and you don`t complain about black so get dressed don`t you wanna get out of here take care of the girlz

loren- " i do but it`s zaila`s birthday and i don`t want her to spend all of her birthdays with her mom doing the so called jobs "

phil-'are you backing down now loren after all that i thought you were the bad ass the true bad ass out of all this and plus you need this "

loren-"phil (yelling) it`s also my birthday too okay i wanna have at least some what normal birthday "

phil-taking his attention from me to the two men in the room"so you must b eddie duran my girlfriend loves you , oh and tyler rorke what a unwanted horrible suprise "

eddie-"tyler they must really hate you "

phil- "no kidding,but any way whre is my cuttie pie birthday girl " phil swooped her off the ground making her giggle

zaila- here i am uncle phil

loren-"are you ready baby girl"

zaila-"no,i am tired i need to go to slep mommy"

phil-"see you can put her to bd tell jai`laia and heaven to watch her then get dress then we can go lo !"

loren-" no way i am not trusting them alone with tyler and a rock star i bairly know "

phil-"we can take them over my house then "

loren - "is adriana there "

phil-"yes "

eddie-" i still want to talk loren"


	4. Chapter 4

~recap of chapter three ~

phil-taking his attention from me to the two men in the room"so you must b eddie duran my girlfriend loves you , oh and tyler rorke what a unwanted horrible suprise "

eddie-"tyler they must really hate you "

phil- "no kidding,but any way whre is my cuttie pie

zaila- here i am uncle philbirthday girl " phil swooped her off the ground making her giggle

loren-"are you ready baby girl"

zaila-"no,i am tired i need to go to slep mommy"

phil-"see you can put her to bd tell jai`laia and heaven to watch her then get dress then we can go lo !"

loren-" no way i am not trusting them alone with tyler and a rock star i bairly know "

phil-"we can take them over my house then "

loren - "is adriana there "

phil-"yes "

eddie-" i still want to talk loren"

chapter four

next day

**setting: ware house**

it was 8pm loren and phil had to meet up with colordo

colordo - "so smart ass and dumb ass did you do what said or do this sitch needs to get messier "

loren- " is that a thret bcause your not the only one with threts "

colordo- " calm down princess "

loren-"bitch swerve , you have me misstakin with his girlfriend now pay up that was 2 jobs and if you want the third one then i need to some mony in my hand and phil`s hand as well "

colorodo-"wow loren tate you are sexy when you are angry it`s fun call me a bitch again "

phil- "okay that`s enough okay stop it now colordo lo dose have a point "

colorodo-"woah y, w were only having fun here sanders and i am not paying you sanders because if we get caught you can buy your way out of this with your rich daddy "

loren-"i don`t hav time i have to meet katy at the house to talk to them "

colordo- " what`s the rush what you found someone better princess , now you will get the money when you get it do we understand each other "

loren- " NO, i don`t think we do colordo i want my money "

phil-"stop loren your makin everything worse " i can see it in phil`s eye that he was scared more of me than anything

colordo- " you know what i think you should listen to dumb-ass and keep your mouth shut don`t you think because i can make whole situation a hole lot worse "

loren- "listen to me you don`t scare me not one little bit now what i want is for you to give me my money "colordo is about to make me burst into fumes

* * *

**setting : living room **

**loren just arrived to talk to katy !**

katy- "glad you could make it now tell me all about you,your life very detail "

loren- "well i just turned 16 yesterday i have a four year old daughter her birthday was yesterday as well,my mom passed away when she gave birth to me,my sisters are ... um... really my 2 sisters are not my sisters" i was not crying in front of katy duran what is wrong with me but she bet not tell them this "i was in the middle of my job and then i looked out the window this house on fire but i hared these faded cries i ran in there and there they were my crew and i put out a fire and i rescued the girls but they had a note attached to them someone said it was my dutty to have them at least for now it was a really strange night "this is the closest i have ever gotten from a mother

katy-"honey it`s okay i am here for you but ...what happened to your dad if you are okay by me asking "i gave her a sweet smile before i went on.

loren-"well he got shot 4 times by a drive by when i was only 12 years old the cops never really found out who it was "

katy-"well that is horrible you should not have had to go through with any of that so um where do you work at "i could sh was just trying to change the freaking sad subject that we were on

loren-" i work at a auto shop it`s not far from here either "

katy- " i know you know tyler rorke "that stupid name sent stupid chills up my spine "but how do you know him " that was the main reason why i would not talk to eddie that is why i have been envoiding eddie, i have not spoken to any body about this the only person that knows about tyler is phil and that`s because he was with me all those times and i know this will not ent to pretty knowing tyler and all his flames and lies he`s down right cold

_sorry guys i tried to mak it longer but i just have alot to do and i probally won`t get to post alot over s.b because i`ll be out of town so hope you enjoyed this chapter _

_aubri out _

_bye _


	5. Chapter 5

**recap of chapter four**

katy- "glad you could make it now tell me all about you,your life very detail "

loren- "well i just turned 16 yesterday i have a four year old daughter her birthday was yesterday as well,my mom passed away when she gave birth to me,my sisters are ... um... really my 2 sisters are not my sisters" i was not crying in front of katy duran what is wrong with me but she bet not tell them this "i was in the middle of my job and then i looked out the window this house on fire but i hared these faded cries i ran in there and there they were my crew and i put out a fire and i rescued the girls but they had a note attached to them someone said it was my dutty to have them at least for now it was a really strange night "this is the closest i have ever gotten from a mother

katy-"honey it`s okay i am here for you but ...what happened to your dad if you are okay by me asking "i gave her a sweet smile before i went on.

loren-"well he got shot 4 times by a drive by when i was only 12 years old the cops never really found out who it was "

katy-"well that is horrible you should not have had to go through with any of that so um where do you work at "i could sh was just trying to change the freaking sad subject that we were on

loren-" i work at a auto shop it`s not far from here either "

katy- " i know you know tyler rorke "that stupid name sent stupid chills up my spine "but how do you know him " that was the main reason why i would not talk to eddie that is why i have been envoiding eddie, i have not spoken to any body about this the only person that knows about tyler is phil and that`s because he was with me all those times and i know this will not ent to pretty knowing tyler and all his flames and lies he`s down right cold

**now chapter five**

**katy`s p.o.v**

it`s been almost five minutes since i asked what happened to or between her and tyler , i wonder what did ever happened between them i hope that it`s nothing to bad but hey i know it`s nothing to big she`s 16 how bad could it be shoot katy don`t genics it

**loren`s p.o.v **

loren"-it`s really nothing ,well mothing you should worry about "

katy- "loren tell me i need to know"

loren - "DAMN stop poking your nose it everybodies business KATY " i didn`t mean to be that rude "look katy i know i was a little harsh but it`s just that this thing is between tyler,my best friend phil and i okay so plz just leave it alone " i could see that i lost eye contact i looked down to see what she was looking at ,damn she saw the fresh scar i made earlier with my blade at a instant i could see worry in her eyes this what i did not want to happen i was not especting to het in a home with a bunch of people who cared well at least she has not found my blades so it could be a lot worse than it is now

katy- "loren what happen to your leg right there "

loren- " oh nothing,nothing to big i just hurt my self at work that`s all no big deal well i should check on the girls then i have to go back to phil`s house we have this um... project "

katy- "i thought that you said that you had to quiet school to get more work 2 years ago "

loren - " no , yeah i did we have a huge project at work but yeah gotta go "

katy- " wait "but before she could say anything i left out the door that was too close

i left to the only place i could be alone with just me and my music my secret spot


	6. Chapter 6

**recap chapter of five **

**loren`s p.o.v **

loren"-it`s really nothing ,well mothing you should worry about "

katy- "loren tell me i need to know"

loren - "DAMN stop poking your nose it everybodies business KATY " i didn`t mean to be that rude "look katy i know i was a little harsh but it`s just that this thing is between tyler,my best friend phil and i okay so plz just leave it alone " i could see that i lost eye contact i looked down to see what she was looking at ,damn she saw the fresh scar i made earlier with my blade at a instant i could see worry in her eyes this what i did not want to happen i was not especting to het in a home with a bunch of people who cared well at least she has not found my blades so it could be a lot worse than it is now

katy- "loren what happen to your leg right there "

loren- " oh nothing,nothing to big i just hurt my self at work that`s all no big deal well i should check on the girls then i have to go back to phil`s house we have this um... project "

katy- "i thought that you said that you had to quiet school to get more work 2 years ago "

loren - " no , yeah i did we have a huge project at work but yeah gotta go "

katy- " wait "but before she could say anything i left out the door that was too close

i left to the only place i could be alone with just me and my music my secret spot

**CHAPTER-6**

loren`s p.o.v

i went on top of the hill i got my song book out of my car along with my guitar case i sat down by the tree i got my guitar out i sat it on my lap i start strumming and the words started flowing out of me (p.s this is my song sorry if you don`t like it )

**i swollowed my pride way to many times before **

**and i cant hide**

**hide into the dark night that i come to adore **

**i struggle fight not everything in my life can be so right **

**cuz everything is now out of my sight **

**it`s like the gravity it is pulling me into the bright light **

**but that might just be the one thing i need **

**ohhhhhhhh oh ooooooh oh oh **

**i am fighting for my life **

**hoping i wont die tonight **

**i need 2 survive **

**survive from my life**

**whoa oh (x5)**

**because i am diving into this new life that i never experinced before intel now **

**and i dont want to get out **

i heared clapping after the last note i turned around it was eddie damn i wish he would go away i rolled my eyes i wiped my eyes out then cleaned all my stuff up

eddie-"loren wait i am so sorry but you are an amazing singer you are really talented "

loren - " so i have been told before "

eddie- " listen my dad got robbed and - "

loren- " let me just stop you right there ed i already know about the rob my dude phil and i been turned the prize in for the true gold if you know what i mean so the search is done "

eddie- " what are freaking insane that you would actully still from your foster dad and the person you live with the person who toke you in "

loren- hey a girl has got to eat around here you know besides your dad didnt have anything real big so the job was not that all big so chill out hawk"

eddie- " you are insane i could call the cops on you for doing this to us you know that right "

loren- " i know go ahead go call them i think i know the number it starts with a nine and ends with an one do it i dare you "


	7. Chapter 7

sorry guys i am not continuing this story just to let you know sorry if you would like to know why or anything like that pm me but i am continuing the life i once had sorry guys to the people that liked it

aubri g.


End file.
